Halloween!
by Elmire
Summary: Harry Potter 64 ans, n'aime pas toujours l'Halloween pour diverses raisons. Mais qu'arrivetil lorsque son épouse s'en mêle et lui joue un tour avec des répercussions innatendues?


**Auteure:** Elmire Chaplan

**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement (ou heureusement?) tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Malheureusement (ou heureusement encore?) l'idée est bien réelle et s'est déjà produite dans la vraie vie, ne connaissant pas les vrais noms du couple maintenant décédé, mais m'étant fait raconter cette page cocasse d'histoire de leur vie, j'ai décider de vous la transmettre à l'occasion de l'Halloween (même si un peu en retard).

**Note :** Une phrase sera en anglais au cours de ce texte pour mieux apprécier la saveur de cet événement, comme le titre l'indique ce sera Trick or Treat, ce qui veut dire plus ou moins Un tour (jouer un tour) ou la traite (se faire payer la traite par des bonbons). J'ai mis Halloween comme titre principal pour que l'on sache le thème de mon one-shot, mais le vrai titre est Trick or treat. Une petite suggestion de musique amusante à mettre en boucle : la chanson 'Rita Skeeter de l'album musical d'HP 4.

**Remerciements :** À ma mère d'accueil cet été en voyage à Vancouver, pour m'avoir raconter cette merveilleuse histoire et à cette femme inconnue que je n'aurai jamais rencontrer mais qui a eu la plus géniale ou mauvaise idée de sa vie (cette femme est ici représentée par Ginny dans l'histoire).

* * *

Trick or Treat! (ou Halloween!)

31 Octobre 2044

Harry Potter, 64 ans, professeur extraordinaire de Poudlard en Défense contre les forces du mal, ancien joueur de quidditch professionnel, et vainqueur de Voldemort avait une vie presque parfaite depuis les 40 dernières années. Certains pouvaient dire qu'il approchait de la retraite, mais pour lui il en était hors de question, enseigner était devenu sa passion et il avait toujours une certaine vigueur qui faisait de lui quelqu'un en excellente santé et en parfaite forme physique.

Il s'était marié 43 ans plus tôt à Ginny Weasley, maintenant Potter depuis leur mariage. Son épouse était aussi en excellente condition physique, même si un visage plus en rondeur après la naissance de leur cinq enfants. Il n'aurait échangé sa vie pour aucune autre au monde. À eux deux ils avaient fondé une famille de cinq enfants et avaient maintenant 22 petits-enfants. Si la lignée des Potter avait bien failli s'éteindre avec lui il y a quelques années de cela, elle était maintenant bien relancée.

Sa douce et bouillonnante Ginny avait non seulement mis leurs enfants au monde (ce qui était un miracle en soit pour lui à chaque fois), mais elle avait aussi été joueuse de quidditch professionnel dans la même équipe avant de mettre au monde leur premier enfant, puis Auror jusqu'à aujourd'hui où elle était à la tête du département des Aurors depuis 3 ans.

Ainsi leur vie, professionnellement et familialement, était qualifiable de parfaite. Chaque fin de semaine la famille au grand complet ou presque venait faire un tour et se donnait rendez-vous pour le dîner où tous les sujets de conversation s'entremêlaient. Heureusement que la maison était grande, car il aurait fallu encore plus s'entasser autour de la table.

Exceptionnellement ce samedi soir personne ne viendrait, car c'était l'Halloween. Soir ou les enfants se pendaient à la sonnette des maisons et criaient à tue-tête 'HALLOWEEN!!!' ou encore 'TRICK OR TREAT' jusque vers 8 heures 30 ou 9 heures.

Harry ne savait trop s'il aimait cette fête ou non pour diverses raisons. D'abord dans sa jeunesse il n'avait pu en profiter vu que les Dursley ne lui permettait pas de les accompagner. Puis c'était aussi un rappel de la mort de ses parents ainsi que le début de son enfer et destinée. Mais surtout c'était le fait énervant que parfois les jeunes le reconnaissait et s'exclamaient depuis toutes ces années 'Mais c'est HARRY POTTER!!!' ou encore 'Vous êtes comique monsieur, vous vous êtes déguiser en Harry Potter!'. Ginny le faisait d'ailleurs exprès pour soit s'absenter ce soir là ou soit prétendre être très occupée ailleurs dans la maison. Elle aimait trop le taquiner par la suite sur ce que certains enfants ou parents pouvaient avoir dit, preuve que souvent elle n'était pas tant occupé et préférait écouter d'une quelconque manière ce qui se disait. Au moins lorsque ses enfants habitaient encore à la maison avant de s'établir ailleurs, c'était toujours l'un ou l'autre qui distribuait les habituels bonbons.

Ce soir par contre ses enfants étaient tous occupés à faire eux-mêmes la distribution des bonbons chez eux ou accompagner leurs propres enfants. Voilà pourquoi Harry se retrouvait une année de plus à distribuer les bonbons. Il était maintenant 8 heures 45 et il espérait qu'aucun autre enfant ne viendrait sonner à la porte. Les derniers à avoir sonner étaient passer vers 8 heures 30 et pour une fois n'avaient fait aucun commentaire sur lui. Il faut dire que les gens de ce quartier commençaient à s'habituer au fait qu'il habitait là et ne le prenait plus comme un héros extraordinaire ou à tout le moins n'agissaient plus en sorte qu'ils sont en éternelle admiration devant lui.

Maintenant que la soirée était presque terminée, il savait que Ginny allait réapparaître d'une minute à l'autre, faisant son bilan personnel de la soirée. Il alla s'asseoir confortablement dans le fauteuil du salon et prit la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin qu'il n'avait pas encore lu, attendant qu'un dernier groupe retardataire passe à sa porte.

Pendant ce temps Ginny s'était occupée à diverses tâches autour de la maison. Alors qu'elle allait se changer pour la nuit dans sa chambre, elle eut une idée des plus folles. Sûrement Harry serait-il surpris de voir à nouveau jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller et de quoi elle était capable d'oser faire. Plus elle retournait l'idée dans sa tête, plus son esprit Fredégeorgien totalement démoniaque et tordu prenait de l'ampleur en l'approuvant.

Elle cessa ce qu'elle allait faire, c'est-à-dire mettre son pyjama dans l'espoir d'avoir une petite soirée tranquille comme tous les samedis soir, après avoir taquiné un peu Harry sur les réactions qu'avaient eu les enfants et parents en le voyant ce soir. À vrai dire depuis quelques années il était moins drôle de le taquiner, car de moins en moins de gens semblaient impressionnés par la légende qui était collé à son mari. Bref moins de réactions avaient lieux, donc moins d'occasion de le taquiner et le rendre mal-à-l'aise par la suite.

Cette année elle remédierait à cette absence de taquinerie. Elle se sentait diabolique de suivre son idée, mais c'était tant pis. Elle prit sa cape d'Auror pour l'automne dans la garde-robe afin de se tenir au chaud, puis glissa par la porte arrière sans se faire voir. Elle contourna la maison et attendit cachée dans les buissons à l'avant qu'il éteigne la lumière extérieure, signe qu'il était 9 heures (fin de la distribution des bonbons) et espéra qu'il laisse la lumière d'entrée ouverte.

Elle n'eut point à attendre très longtemps, quelques instants et la lumière extérieure disparut avec celles de l'allée. Pour être certaine elle attendit ce qui devait être cinq minutes, puis se releva des buissons. Elle remonta l'allée, frissonnant un peu sous sa cape d'Auror-en-chef qu'elle retenait fermé devant elle tant bien que mal, elle aurait du mettre celle d'hiver en y repensant.

Elle monta l'escalier en courant, puis sonna rapidement à la porte. Déjà elle pouvait imaginer l'air hébété de son mari. Elle le voyait arriver par la porte vitrée, il ouvrit surpris.

Sans lui donner le temps de dire quoique ce soit ou réagir, elle ouvrit à la volée sa cape et se retrouva nue devant lui en criant :

-TRICK OR TREAT!

-AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!, cria-t-il, les yeux ronds et trébuchant vers l'arrière sur le tapis.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il tomba à la renverse se frappant la tête sur le coin du mur derrière! Sa blague venait de trop bien fonctionner. Son mari était tombé dans les pommes, incertaine s'il s'était évanoui à cause d'elle ou du fait qu'il se soit frappé la tête au mur. Tout s'était passé trop rapidement.

-Harry, oh non! Harry, dit-elle affolée, se précipitant vers lui et refermant la porte au plus vite avant d'alerter toute la ville ce qui serait plutôt gênant. Réponds-moi Harry! Je t'en supplie!

Avec horreur elle vit qu'il avait la tête fendue derrière lorsqu'elle y mit sa main. Elle lui tapota doucement la joue afin qu'il se réveille, ce qu'il ne fit qu'après quelques secondes. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux confus.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il incertain.

-Je t'ai jouer un tour et tu t'es évanoui là, attend un peu, met ta main pour retenir le sang, je vais te chercher un linge pour éponger tout cela.

Elle le laissa là, et courut rapidement chercher un linge propre pour retenir le sang. Elle revint aussitôt, et l'aida à se relever.

-Tu dois te rendre à l'hôpital immédiatement avant que cela n'empire, lui dit-elle. Je vais t'amener, tu n'es pas en état d'apparaître.

-Par la faute de qui tu crois que je me retrouve dans cette situation? Et tu penses vraiment aller à St-Mangouste habillée ainsi?

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître sur elle-même des vêtements d'illusion et conserverait sa cape au cas ou le charme ne durerait pas. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras et transplana avec lui à l'urgence de St-Mangouste. Ils se présentèrent à la réceptionniste qui leur demanda :

-C'est à propos de quoi? Quel type de blessure?

-Il s'est fracassé la tête en tombant à la renverse sur le coin d'un mur, répondit Ginny rouge de honte, toute en soutenant tant bien que mal le poids de son mari qui semblait sur le point de perdre conscience à nouveau.

-Comment est-ce arrivée? Demanda la même réceptionniste.

Incertaine, Ginny regarda son mari. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas dire CELA.

-Hum… si cela ne vous embête pas trop, nous aimerions en parler uniquement au guérisseur.

-D'accord vous en parlerez à l'infirmière.

-Au guérisseur, s'assura Ginny.

-En attendant, c'est au premier étage que vous devez vous présenter, accident matériel, dit-elle en ignorant la dernière remarque de Ginny. Vous feriez bien de le léviter là-haut, votre mari ne tient plus sur ses pieds…

Ginny ignora la sorcière de la réception et se dit qu'elle supporterait bien le poids de son époux, après tout c'était sa faute s'il était dans cette situation. Heureusement que ses années d'entraînement au quidditch et son entraînement en tant qu'Auror l'avait aider à obtenir une certaine force physique.

Montant péniblement l'escalier, supportant le poids de deux personnes elle finit par arriver au premier étage et se présenter au comptoir de l'infirmière-en-chef, en lui disant la même chose qu'à la réceptionniste du rez-de-chaussée.

-Vous dites qu'il s'est frappé la tête? Qu'est-ce qui a causé le choc initial? Comment a-t-il pu trébucher vers l'arrière et se fendre la tête sur le coin d'un mur? Que s'est-il passé?

-Si cela ne vous ennui pas trop je garderais bien les détails pour moi-même. S'il le faut je l'expliquerai au guérisseur.

-Désolé madame, commença à s'impatienter l'infirmière, mais pour traiter votre mari en tant que patient nous nous devons de savoir la cause de cet accident. Cela peut nous aider à comprendre et ne pas faire d'autre dommage.

-Écoutez, dit Ginny en montant le ton, vous allez me trouver un foutu guérisseur qui puisse le guérir!

-C'est de mon devoir madame de savoir, monta à son tour le ton de l'infirmière, je ne fais que ma job!

-Ginny…, murmura Harry en regardant sa femme, il roula des yeux et s'effondra dans ses bras, il venait de perdre conscience à nouveau.

-Oh voyez! Bravo, cracha Ginny, il s'est évanoui car vous ne voulez pas nous laisser voir un guérisseur.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ne veux pas, c'est vous qui ne voulez pas me dire la raison, donc vous m'empêcher de vous accorder un guérisseur!

Perdant tout son contrôle, Ginny usa d'un moyen que normalement elle n'aurait pas utilisé.

-Vous direz au guérisseur, que moi Ginny Weasley Potter Auror-en-chef du département des Aurors du ministère de la magie, demande à le rencontrer urgemment, et que mon mari Harry Potter a besoin de son aide pour retrouver conscience!

L'infirmière resta un moment surprise, les yeux écarquillés, et donna un coup de baguette magique finalement sur le nom d'un des guérisseur de son tableau de bord, donnant les indications où il devait se trouver.

-Bien sûr, répondit faiblement l'infirmière-en-chef. Vous pouvez passer à la salle n.149 madame Potter. Vous feriez bien de le léviter jusque là-bas.

Ginny n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise, et fit léviter son mari jusqu'à la salle 149. Un guérisseur attendait là accompagné d'un infirmier.

-Faites-le léviter à ce lit, dit le guérisseur. Que s'est-il passé?

Elle ne s'en sortirait évidemment jamais de cette question. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas dire tout de go «J'ai voulu faire une blague à mon mari à l'occasion de l'Halloween et je me suis présenté nu sous une cape en sonnant à la porte une fois que tous les enfants eurent fini de passer l'Halloween. Alors guérisseur, le choc a-t-il été trop grand sur lui?».

-Rien du tout, finit-elle par répondre pour la première fois.

-Je doute fort qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Enfin voyons à cette blessure à la tête afin qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Le guérisseur examina la blessure et dit quelques sortilèges afin de guérir le tout. Après examen il déclara :

-Je crains bien madame Potter que votre mari en ait pour quelques jours avec ces sept points de suture que je viens de lui faire. Il devra se reposer au maximum dans les prochains jours et rester aliter pour les prochains 24 heures, et s'il y a des complications revenez me voir. Mais pourrais-je tout de même savoir ce qui a causé cela?

À ce moment-là Harry reprit conscience, et entendit le discours du guérisseur. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Après tout, ce n'était pas à lui d'être dans l'embarras, il n'était pas l'auteur de cette folle idée. Et puis en fin de compte il ne s'en sortait pas si mal… seulement sept points de suture… rien que ça… il avait eu pire non?

Le guérisseur Williamson, incrédule regarda Harry d'un drôle d'air, croyant que le choc avait causé un effet de fou rire ou vision amusante chez son patient. Puis il remarqua l'air réellement amusé et cette étincelle dans l'œil qui voulait dire qu'il était très conscient et se rappelait très bien comment tout était arrivée.

-Peut-être monsieur Potter vous pourriez m'éclairer sur ce qui a causé votre commotion cérébrale? Vous semblez en savoir plus que moi et mes collègues.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, répondit Harry l'air amusé, c'est à ma chère Ginny de vous le dire.

-Était-ce dans une mission dans laquelle vous avez entraîné votre mari? Demanda le guérisseur en se tournant vers Ginny.

-Non… si seulement ça l'était, répondit-elle rougissante de honte.

Un long silence suivit cette réponse et le guérisseur Williamson décida de pousser un peu plus l'épouse Potter vers ce qui s'apprêtait à être un espoir de réponse. Il y avait du progrès pour faire la lumière sur le cas, il ne fallait pas lâcher.

-Alors quoi? Vous l'avez assommé vous-même? Lança-t-il à la farce.

-Hum… on peut dire ça si on veut, dit-elle encore plus rouge.

-On peut dire cela? Demanda-t-il hébété.

-Oui, répondit-elle en rougissant de plus en plus, si bien qu'on la confondait presque avec ses cheveux même s'ils étaient dorénavant mi-grisonnants tout comme son mari.

-Eh bien, on va passer la nuit ici à savoir la raison ou non? Commença-t-il à désespérer.

-Non, d'accord je veux bien vous le dire, en autant que votre infirmier sorte d'ici et que vous jetiez un sort de silence sur cette pièce.

À ce moment Harry éclata de rire, incapable de se contrôler, son épouse était trop drôle à voir et pour une fois ce n'était pas lui qui était dans l'embarras le soir de l'Halloween. Le guérisseur demanda à l'infirmier de sortir de la chambre, ce qu'il fit, de toute manière on n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Ginny jeta un sort de silence sur les murs.

-Maintenant, dit-elle, vous devez me promettre de ne rien dire, à personne. Est-ce bien compris? Cela fait parti de votre travail de conserver le secret professionnel et croyez-moi que si cela se ramasse dans les journaux, je vous poursuivrez moi-même et vous jettera un sort qui vous transposera dans le prochain siècle!

-Promis, dit-il alors que Harry riait doucement.

-Voilà… euh… J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de taquiner Harry chaque Halloween en le laissant seul distribuer les friandises afin de me moquer un peu de lui après la soirée. Vous devriez voir ce que certains enfants disent lorsqu'ils le reconnaisse, ou même certains parents! Enfin, depuis quelques années, les gens se sont habitués… bref il est devenu plus ennuyant de le taquiner et l'embarrasser, il n'a jamais aimer la célébrité vous voyez…

Ginny s'arrêta là dans son récit, incertaine si elle devait poursuivre.

-Continuez, encouragea le guérisseur.

-Eh bien cette année, comme j'aime bien jouer des tours et rire un peu, j'ai décider de prendre les choses en mains… Pour dire les choses simplement, je l'ai surpris en allant sonner à la porte en criant 'Trick or Treat!' tout en ouvrant à la volée ma cape d'Auror sous laquelle j'étais totalement nue…

Complètement surpris le guérisseur ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater d'un grand rire! Comble d'embarras pour Ginny, il riait tellement qu'il en avait de la difficulté à respirer. Pire encore, Harry, même si un peu gêné, riait aussi fort que le guérisseur. Elle enfonça sa tête dans le collet de sa cape, honteuse d'elle-même. Elle continua tout de même son récit, une fois que le guérisseur se fut calmer un peu et n'eut plus que quelques secousses de rire continuelles.

-Bref, je l'ai tellement surpris, qu'il a crié de surprise, a reculer, sous le choc et a trébucher vers l'arrière en se frappant la tête sur le coin du mur. Surprise moi-même de mon effet, je n'ai pas tout de suite réagit, puis j'ai réaliser que la situation était plutôt grave et qu'il avait besoin de soins urgents. Enfin vous avez pu constater vous-même qu'il s'était fracassé la tête à quelques endroits…

Toujours aussi rougissante, le guérisseur ne s'arrêta maintenant plus de rire et continua jusqu'à en pleurer et s'étouffer. Il s'appuyait maintenant au mur en relâchant des bribes de phrases tel que 'trick or treat?!' ou encore 's'est fracassé la tête sur le mur!' ou 'effet?!'en riant toujours de plus belle! Un peu plus et on aurait jurer qu'il irait jusqu'à se rouler à terre de rire. Il finit par dire entre quelques fous rires :

-C'est bon… ah, ah, ah, je … je garde votre secret ah, ah, ah, vous, vous… ah, ah, ah, vous pouvez prendre votre… ah, ah, ah, votre congé d'hôpital. Que je ne vous revoie pas de… ah, ah, ah, de sitôt avec une telle histoire! Ah, ah, ah!!!

Le guérisseur sorti de la salle toujours en riant aussi ouvertement. L'infirmier qui attendait à la porte à l'extérieur s'en approcha partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement.

-Ça va monsieur Williamson? Que s'est-il passé?

-Ah mon cher, secret professionnel! Déclara-t-il riant aux éclats et recommença à pleurer de rire. Je leurs ai donner congé, ils peuvent partir.

Hébété l'infirmer n'en demanda pas plus et le suivit sans rien dire.

Pendant que le guérisseur riait sans cesse pour une bonne partie de la soirée, finissant par inquiéter autant patients le rencontrant que personnel infirmier, ignorant ce qu'il y avait de si drôle; Harry et Ginny retournèrent à la maison. De retour dans la grande maisonnée, Ginny supporta le poids de son mari, mais surtout le rire indéfini qu'il avait aussi, sans se plaindre et alla l'étendre sur le lit dans leur chambre. Voyant qu'Harry ne cessait pas de rire, elle finit par elle-même rire du ridicule de la situation. Jamais elle ne l'avouerait à d'autres mais elle trouvait quand même cela amusant.

-Tu sais que tu me fais rire? Demanda-t-il.

-Tant mieux, pouffa-t-elle.

-Tu veux que je le raconte demain aux enfants lors du dîner?

-Non! Tu n'iras pas jusqu'à leur raconter! Et puis tu dois rester au lit demain. Le guérisseur l'a dit, du repos qu'il te faut. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ce que leur mère est encore capable de faire.

-Allez, ils n'ont pas cinq ans! Ils comprendront et vont rire avec nous.

-Il en est hors de question! Allez dodo!

Sur ce Ginny éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette magique en lançant 'Nox', appréhendant la journée du lendemain.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Le lendemain matin, une de ses filles qui venait d'aller voir son père aliter, revint voir Ginny à la cuisine où tout le monde était assis et discutait allègrement. Elle était arrivée un peu plus tôt et avait demander à sa mère où était son père. Ginny avait vaguement répondu qu'il était encore alité suite à un accident le soir avant.

-Maman! S'exclama sa fille mi-scandalisé, mi-très-amusée qui riait maintenant aussi fort que le guérisseur.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda un de ses fils.

Virant au rouge rapidement, Ginny constata qu'effectivement elle ne se sortirait jamais de cette question, alors que sa fille riait encore plus fort à l'incrédulité de ses frères et sœurs, et elle pouvait bien entendre Harry riant seul à l'étage. Non elle ne s'en sortirait pas de LA question.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Était-ce assez drôle à votre goût? Simple avis personnel j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas avoir le tour de raconter l'histoire. Mais rassurez-moi vite si je me trompe. Vos commentaires et reviews! (Je rappelle que cette histoire est vraie, enfin pour la partie du tour joué, les points de suture et le fait de ne vouloir rien raconter une fois à l'hôpital. Et beaucoup plus drôle racontée de vive voie avec la gestuelle.)


End file.
